


Spider-Pool - The Suffering - Prequel

by spacewuuf



Series: SpideyPool Much Cute Very Wow. [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey is roughed up by the Jester. Johnny helps him out. Awkwardness ensues. This is the prequel to the new, first-ever SpideyPool Fan Video.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqx_eMeDBUY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Pool - The Suffering - Prequel

# SpideyPool Prequel

“Well, FUCK!” Peter thought to himself. The Jester, though no match for his superhuman abilities, was by far better at martial arts and eventually pinned him down. The Jester pulled Peter’s arms up towards his shoulders, putting immense strain on the joints and causing Peter to howl in pain. He knew the Jester wouldn’t kill him - that was not his style - but he’d probably do everything short of it unless he found a way out of this predicament. 

In his attempt to catch the Jester, Peter had made quite the mess of two skyscraper’s rooftops: torn water reservoirs, leaking air conditioning units, ripped power cables and a sizeable fire caused by an exploding helicopter. Peter’s hope was that the destruction would not go unnoticed and one of his super-buddies would be around to give him a hand. 

Lying on his belly, arms pinned and the Jester on top of him, Peter had a few seconds to wonder how the Jester had stepped up his game in such a manner that he could actually pose a threat to Spider-Man. 

“Does it matter how?”, Peter scolded himself. He’d have to start doing some ninja-badass shit. Maybe Wade could help him. Peter resolved to ask Wade for some lessons. Oh, Peter knew Wade would crack up about it, little Petey asking for help. But if it meant becoming a better Spider-Man, Peter figured it was worth it. Besides, Wade’s wicked humour was one of the reasons Peter actually liked Wade. 

“By Thor, if anybody ever reads my mind, they can’t know I like Deadpool’s sense of humour. I’d have to kill myself.” 

“Dude! Are you even noticing me?” the Jester sneered in Peter’s ear, fastening his grip, pulling Peter’s arms higher yet, causing more pain. 

“Yeah, I am. If you don’t mind, I accept my defeat, can we schedule a new fight for next week?” 

“Fuck you, Spider-Man, always the funny one, right?” With a violent pull and an audible pop, the Jester dislocated Peter’s left shoulder, forcing tears into Peter’s eyes. 

In that second, Peter felt intense heat ripple over his back, causing shivers like in a sauna. An instant later he smelled burning fabric and hair and felt the Jester’s weight alight from his back. Clumsily turning around to avoid hurting his dislocated shoulder, Peter had to shield his eyes from a bright burst of light that was Johnny Storm. 

“You’re welcome, Pete.” the burning man begun. 

Peter saw what happened. Johnny had fired a well calculated heatwave at the Jester that was hot enough to set his costume on fire but quick enough not to toast him alive. 

“Great … Johnny. What a night.” Peter’s face was distorted by pain, so he just pressed it out. 

Even though their break-up was already a few months past and they’d since made up, Peter was still a little uncomfortable around Johnny. And he knew Johnny’s ridiculously cool player-face was his way of trying not to show that he felt the same. 

“Not happy to see me?” 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks. Dunno why all of a sudden he turned so badass.” 

“Roughed you up pretty good, ey?” 

“Hmm. Dislocated my left shoulder, see?” Peter pointed at his left arm pointing in an odd direction. 

“Let me help you with that.” Johnny stepped closer. 

“Are you sure you can do this?” 

“Yeah, Sue showed me how and I had to do it for Ben once.” 

Peter nodded in consent. What Johnny did was basically hug him from behind, which set Peter’s mind racing. It felt so natural, Johnny embracing him, so many times had their bodies touched, it was trained reaction to tilt his head back so that their cheeks came in contact. Was this really happening? And why would the proximity to his ex still force butterflies in his belly? 

A sharp, blinding pain terminated all coherent thought for a few seconds and when Peter regained control of his faculties, his arm was set again properly in it’s place. Johnny immediately let go of him. He must have felt just as awkward as Peter. 

“There, done.” 

“Thanks Johnny.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“Hmm.” 

Neither of them felt like carrying on a conversation. 

“See ya ’round.” Johnny offered. 

“Yeah, next time I’ll save your butt.” 

“No you wont.” Johnny chuckled, teasing Peter. 

“Bye, Johnny.” 

With that, Peter jumped over the edge, making for home. During the twenty minutes it took him to get back to his place, he could only think of Johnny and Wade. He kept telling himself he loved Wade. He kept reassuring himself he was done with Johnny. 

Both was true in some way. Still, a relationship so long and happy as the one Peter and Johnny had left a mark on one’s soul. Peter really hoped his relationship with Wade would grow into the solid base Peter needed to be the Spider-Man he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, be sure to check out the SpideyPool - The Suffering Fan Video!!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqx_eMeDBUY


End file.
